How to make a Uchiha beg
by Emmabeth27
Summary: Kinktober Day 4 - Begging: There's one thing Sasuke Uchiha absolutely won't do, and that's begging. Not for anything. Unfortunately, his boyfriend is dead-set on changing that.


Sasuke smiled and flopped back on the bed, happy and content. Kakashi also sighed with satisfaction and rubbed his wrists.

"Feeling good, baby?" Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Mmmm." Sasuke hummed happily, he was too tired to do anything else at the moment.

"You know as the dom you are supposed to take care of me now." Kakashi tweaked Sasuke's ear.

"Why? Too old to take care of yourself?" Sasuke laughed at tried to protect his ear from Kakashi.

"Brat." Kakashi reprimanded. He took the ropes and dropped them on the floor. "Are you coming for a shower?" He asked.

"Not yet." Sasuke smiled and rolled around on the bed a little.

His wonderful older boyfriend was probably the best thing in his life. He'd been dating Kakashi for five years already, though he wasn't supposed to say that out loud because technically, he'd been a minor for two of those years. The two of them had a comfortable relationship outside of the bedroom, they similar personalities and rubbed along together really well. Inside the bedroom, things were always amazing, even when they weren't doing kinky things. Both of them were experimentalists, enjoying trying out various kinks and new games. Most of the time, Sasuke thought of the games and Kakashi followed along. Just now, Kakashi had allowed Sasuke to tie him to the wrought iron headboard and fuck himself silly on Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi wacked Sasuke's bare stomach with his towel, "Wake up."

Sasuke sat up with a yawn, "You finished already?"

"Yeah, I left the water on for you. Need help?"

"No." Sasuke stretched and sat up on the bed, "So what are we going to try next time?"

Kakashi pulled a pair of clean underwear out of the drawer. He wasn't even shocked that Sasuke was already thinking of their next kinky encounter, "Time to try begging I think."

Sasuke's black eyebrows shot up, the image of Kakashi on his knees was attractive but he didn't think that sort of thing would be up Kakashi's alley. "Really?"

"Yeah." Kakashi snapped the elastic waistband of his boxer-briefs when he slid them on, "I think it would be super sexy." He smiled and rubbed Sasuke's hair, "I know we haven't tried that sort of thing before, but something tells me it will be perfect for both of us."

Sasuke grinned, "Wow, Kakashi. I'd really like to see that."

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh no baby, you've got it wrong. You're going to be the one begging for me."

Sasuke's smile fell, "Come again?"

Kakashi rubbed Sasuke's cheeks fondly, his expression one of an indulging parent, "You're going to get on your knees and beg for me to take you because you're absolutely gagging for it."

Sasuke shook off his hands, "You're kidding, right?"

"No." Kakashi said calmly.

The raven couldn't help his reaction, he dissolved into fits of laughter, clutching his stomach as he laughed hysterically, "No way." He wiped away a tear.

Kakashi crossed his arms, his expression remaining impassive.

Sasuke stood and patted Kakashi's arm, "Sorry, that one is not going to happen."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

As if the answer wasn't obvious, "Because I'm an Uchiha, of course! I'm not going to beg for anything."

"Is that so?" Kakashi's cool tone never altered.

"Yes! Least of all beg for cock. I mean come on, Kakashi."

"Too proud to admit you want it?"

Sasuke made a dismissive noise, "Too realistic. I could get cock anytime I wanted it, I don't have to beg anyone for that. I could go to any bar in this town and get as much as I wanted. Why would I lower myself by begging?"

It was Kakashi's turn to laugh, he took Sasuke's chin between his fingers, "Because you know that no one else will satisfy you the way I can, pet."

Sasuke shook his head and gave Kakashi a challenging glare, "Yeah, right. I mean it's good between us, but it's not _that_ good."

Kakashi chuckled, "Go take your shower." He turned his back and started changing the sheets on the bed.

During his whole time in the shower, Sasuke thought about why Kakashi had suddenly said that. Now that he thought about it, during their relationship Kakashi had never asked Sasuke to be submissive to him. Sure, Sasuke was the bottom 95% of the time, but he'd never really thought of himself as a 'bottom' exactly. It was odd to have Kakashi suddenly suggest something like that out of the blue.

When Sasuke got out of the shower, Kakashi was sitting up in a freshly made bed, reading a book. With a happy weary sigh Sasuke crawled in bed and laid down. Kakashi turned out the light and laid down on his side of the bed. Neither of them were really cuddly types of people, the kingsized bed wasn't just for play, but so that they had their own sides to sleep on. For Sasuke, it was comforting enough to know that he was there, the quiet breathing, the faint feeling of his body heat, he didn't need to sleep wrapped up in his lover's arms.

"You're not disappointed, right?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"About what?" Kakashi responded slowly, as if he was already half asleep.

"That I don't want to do begging?"

Kakashi chuckled a little in a quiet sort of way that almost made Sasuke suspicious.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke wanted clarification about that laugh.

All that followed however was the quiet breathing of someone fast asleep.

Sasuke flopped down and pulled the covers up to his chin. It was probably not laughter, he rationalized, but he'd probably been saying something nice like 'of course it's not a problem'. Sasuke smiled, yeah, that seemed like Kakashi. He fell asleep smiling, sure that all was right in the world.

After about a month, Sasuke was pretty sure that Kakashi had actually been laughing that night, because ever since then they'd been abstinent. Oh, it seemed like it was all innocent and not at all on purpose. Kakashi had work, Sasuke started his new job, little things piled up and they couldn't ever get further than a few kisses. Sasuke had actually sat and done the math, their longest dry spell in the past had been the three months they'd been broken up. However, even during their three-month break up period, they'd managed to have sex at least once every three weeks.

Some of it was Sasuke's fault, he'd been nervous about starting anything during the few chances he could. What if he started something and Kakashi brought up the begging idea again? Therefore, Sasuke had been trying to wait out his older lover. Sadly, he'd seriously underestimated Kakashi's ability to hold out.

It was simply time to take matters into his own hands. He went by his apartment after work. Technically, he shared an apartment with Naruto, his longtime friend, but Sasuke didn't really live there, preferring to spend his time at Kakashi's much nicer place.

Sasuke knocked one before he opened the door, it was only fair to give Naruto a little warning. He was used to having the apartment to himself after all, and there were things that Sasuke would rather not see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto was sitting on the sofa, a piece of pizza hanging from his mouth while he played Xbox.

"I am raiding your closet." Sasuke said simply, walking to Naruto's bedroom, stepping over a pile of laundry.

Naruto shuffled after him, still munching his food, "I'm sorry, you are what?" He laughed. "You hate my fashion sense."

"Do you actually even have a fashion sense?" Sasuke headed to the chest of drawers and began his search.

Naruto huffed, "See what I mean?"

Sasuke ignored him and began pulling open drawers until he found what he wanted. The last three drawers in the dresser were stuffed full of silky and lacy underwear. Sasuke picked through, setting aside possibilities.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" Naruto sounded terribly embarrassed, Sasuke glanced back to see the blonde's face was bright read, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just borrowing a few things."

"But why?" Slow understanding dawned on the blonde's face, "Ohhhhhh." He grinned widely, "So things aren't going too well with your old man?"

Sasuke turned back to his task, "Shut up."

Naruto sat on the floor next to Sasuke, "So you are having a little trouble in paradise, right? Poor Sasuke."

"I will hurt you, Naruto." Sasuke warned, still trying to find the right outfit. He'd never gone for something like this, and as far as he knew it wasn't on Kakashi's list. But really, what guy would be immune to someone like Sasuke showing up in a sexy underwear outfit? Sasuke smirked, this would definitely make Kakashi totally crumble.

"No really, poor Sasuke. You are in such trouble that you had to come borrow lingerie from your best friend." Naruto was clearly enjoying this too much.

"Yes, I understand the situation. It isn't desirable but I'm too cheap to buy my own." After all, he was a new company employee, he didn't have the kind of money to spend on all this stuff.

"You know that your brother bought all those for me, right?" Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke shuddered in disgust and almost changed his mind. Yes, it was one thing to understand that his best friend and older brother were dating, and since Naruto had this collection, it was probably for their mutual enjoyment. However, it was another thing to have Naruto point it out like that.

Naruto saw the effect of his words and fell back on his floor, rolling with laughter.

Kakashi had damn well better kiss Sasuke's feet for this, Sasuke thought darkly. He stuffed a handful of options into his bag, knowing that Itachi had bought them Sasuke didn't feel bad about stealing them from Naruto.

"Oh, don't take that one, that one is our favorite." Naruto whined.

Sasuke paused for a moment before he realized Naruto was faking him out. He glared at Naruto and Naruto burst into another round of laughter.

"If you tell my brother about this you will be sorry, blondie." Sasuke lightly stepped on Naruto's stomach.

Naruto doubled up, still laughing, "Oh, I am so telling Itachi. Now we know what to buy you for your birthday. Hopefully you'll still have a boyfriend by then."

Sasuke left the apartment in disgust, he was going to have to deal with that sometime, but first the matter with Kakashi was more pressing.

Sasuke spent a good twenty minutes prancing in front of the mirror at Kakashi's apartment, getting his outfit just right. He'd picked a baby blue flimsy see through sort of thing that looked like a heart when he put the bottoms on. They felt surprisingly good against his skin and he was pretty proud of how nice his ass looked in them. Desperate as he was, Sasuke debated shaving, but he kinda liked the juxtaposition between the girly underwear and his little patch of dark hair.

The top was the same flimsy sort of material, with blue satin ribbons that tied around the back and one that came around his neck in a bow. It had a baby blue garter belt and then stockings that was the same sort of blue color and soft as gossamer.

He made poses in front of the mirror, happy with the overall look but there was something missing. He'd put on a touch of eyeliner, it didn't take a lot of makeup to really make his eyes pop, but a small amount was usually the perfect touch. Stepping back Sasuke pouted, there was still something missing, sure, he looked amazing but he wasn't totally irresistible yet. Sasuke tried to put his foot on it playing with the little ribbons fluttering against his skin.

A wicked smile overtook his face in a minute when the perfect idea came to him. Even if Kakashi could resist the succulent feast of Sasuke's outfit, this final touch would be something that he could never resist. Sasuke checked his phone for the time, he had fifteen minutes, just enough time.

Sasuke laid out on the bed panting, hoping Kakashi would come home soon when his phone started ringing from across the room. With a disgusted noise, Sasuke got up and answered his phone with a curt hello.

"Remember Deidara's art exhibit next Friday?" Kakashi said without so much as a hello.

"Yes, I remember." Deidara was something of a mutual friend though it was hard to imagine Deidara really friends with anyone as confrontational as he was.

"Well, it's this Friday, as in today, as in it just started about five minutes ago." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"What? No way! You told me it was next week." Sasuke had to admit he hadn't paid attention to his invitation, letting Kakashi manage their RSVP.

"I am going to be outside of the apartment in five minutes, be downstairs waiting."

"Hell no." Even under normal circumstances Sasuke didn't like to rush getting dressed, he preferred to look neatly put together thank you, not just an outfit he'd thrown on. Of course, right now, he was in an outfit that would be a pain to take off and it would totally throw off his plans for the night, "Tell them I'm sick or something and you have to stay here and take care of me."

Kakashi chuckled, he knew Sasuke well enough to understand his objection, "As tempting as that sounds, I have to go. I bumped into Tsunade in the hallway at work just now and told her I'd be there."

Sasuke groaned, Tsunade was Kakashi's troublesome boss. She was cool enough most of the time, but Kakashi had to stay on her good side if he was going to move up in the company.

"You don't have to, baby. Stay there and I'll be home later." Kakashi said kindly.

Sasuke was tempted to take him up on the offer. It would be annoying to have to wait a couple hours for Kakashi to come home, but the lingerie surprise would be just as good later. "Wait a minute," Sasuke frowned, "Is that puppy eyed guy going to be there?"

Kakashi sighed, "I've told you, Iruka is just an old friend."

"Yeah right, maybe to you…" Sasuke still blamed Kakashi's old 'friend' Iruka for breaking the two of them up years ago. It was obvious to Sasuke that Iruka was in love with Kakashi, though neither Kakashi nor Iruka seemed aware of it. Kakashi had always thought of Iruka like a younger brother and Iruka followed Kakashi everywhere with puppy eyes. Sasuke didn't like to be the jealous boyfriend, it wasn't a role he enjoyed. However, with the little dry spell he and Kakashi were going through plus this little friend… well it wasn't a pretty picture from Sasuke's point of view.

"So is that a yes? You are coming?" Kakashi was chuckling.

With a little growl, Sasuke decided to abandon his plans for the night, "Alright. I'm coming."

"Good, I'm downstairs. And hurry because we are already late." Kakashi said helpfully before he hung up without saying goodbye.

"I thought you said I had five minutes!" Sasuke shouted even though he knew Kakashi was off the line.

Sasuke didn't doubt for a minute that if he delayed Kakashi would drive off without him. His mind was swimming with images of Kakashi and Iruka while he crashed through the closet desperate to find something. He didn't even consider taking off his extravagant underwear, it would take too much time.

He grabbed a nice pair of slacks, white button down dress shirt and a grey sweater. In record time, he was downstairs and sliding into Kakashi's car.

"Only two minutes. Well done, pet." Kakashi teased, giving Sasuke's lips a quick peck before he pulled out into traffic.

Sasuke fussed over his hair, his style had been mussed when he'd gotten dressed so fast, "You're damn lucky I'm coming at all."

"Well I'm glad you are coming along to protect my virtue." Kakashi smiled.

The raven scoffed, "I don't think you ever had any virtue."

Kakashi glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes, "You even had time to put on makeup? I am impressed. Though I still say you have nothing to worry about."

Sasuke had forgotten about the makeup, luckily it hadn't gotten smudged, "I already had it on." He explained. He wasn't going to touch Kakashi's assurance that he had nothing to be jealous over, because that had serious jealousy issues.

"Oh? Seducing your boss at work already?" Kakashi might sound cool and joking but Sasuke didn't doubt for a second that he would really be laughing if he thought there was a serious change Sasuke was looking elsewhere.

"I'm keeping my options open." Sasuke flipped up the little mirror and stopped messing with his hair.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat and was immediately shocked to realize what a world of trouble he was in. In his panic to get out to the car he'd actually forgotten that one extra touch he'd made to his outfit. Now that he was aware of it, Sasuke couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

"Are you ok? You're suddenly all red in the face." Kakashi glanced nervously at Sasuke.

"I'm fine, I just realized there's a chance that Itachi and Naruto will be here tonight." Sasuke lied.

"Possibly. Is that a problem?"

"I learned some disturbing information from Naruto today. I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, I'm just not in the mood to deal with my brother tonight."

Kakashi pestered Sasuke about what he'd learned all the way to the art show. As they were about to go in, Sasuke tugged on Kakashi's sleeve.

"Let's make this quick, ok? I don't want to be here forever."

"Do my best," Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's back and walked with him into the gallery, "You know how it is though, I can't help it if Tsunade corners me."

Sasuke sighed, he didn't know how he was going to last. If worst came to worst, he could always help himself, he thought with a grimace.

Kakashi was cornered as soon as they entered and Sasuke didn't even try to stay next to his side.

Sasuke wandered by himself, chatting with a few people but staying mostly aloof. He kept an eye on Kakashi, the home-wrecker was chatting him up. Iruka worked for the same company as Kakashi and he followed Tsunade around and made puppy eyes at Kakashi.

"Who are you glaring at, child?"

While Sasuke had been distracted watching Kakashi, Orochimaru had slithered up next to Sasuke. He was something of a frenemy from Sasuke's past. Orochimaru had been after Itachi years ago and failing to get him, the old man had turned his attention to Sasuke. For a while, Sasuke had actually encouraged his attentions but luckily, Kakashi had talked sense into Sasuke. Now he was just someone that Sasuke tried to avoid if he could.

"Nobody." Sasuke answered the question and quickly moved his eyes around the room.

Orochimaru had seen where Sasuke was looking though and he laughed, "Still too proud to simply go over there and tell that Irkua off, huh? I've always liked that about you and your brother, that deep sense of pride and vanity."

Sasuke huffed, he didn't see anything wrong with a little pride or vanity. However, he didn't particularly enjoy Orochimaru calling him out for being those things as that old man could be a poster child for either.

"Why are you still with him? That humorless silver haired bastard can't possibly satisfy you."

Humorless? Kakashi? Sasuke wanted to laugh. Orochimaru was terribly off the mark there. Sasuke moved on, walking to the next piece of art, but the old man followed.

"I would treat you much better, and I'm not picky if you wanted to sleep around. Just so long as I get you from time to time. That sounds better for your Uchiha pride, doesn't it? Not belonging to anyone."

Sasuke smiled a little, laughing to himself, there had been a time once where he would have found that offer very tempting. And yes, his pride didn't really let him think of himself as belonging to someone, however, he wasn't about to throw Kakashi away.

He turned around, "It's not about just anyone anymore. He's the only one who can satisfy me." Sasuke smirked and walked off with his head held high. After he'd crossed the room, Sasuke's face went bright red. Hadn't the words he'd just thrown at Orochimaru been the very ones that Kakashi had so boldly said a month ago? And there had just been his chance, he'd told Kakashi he could get it anywhere at any time, if he'd really meant it he could have accepted the offer. Of course, it hadn't been serious. He wanted Kakashi, only Kakashi.

Sasuke hurried to the bathroom to throw a little water on his face. His body started heating up when he thought of how much he wanted Kakashi. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Too proud to beg? Well, in reality he'd crawl across broken glass for Kakashi, so why not beg to have his ass pounded? Sasuke bent over and leaned on the counter when the image crossed his mind, his body twitching and humming with pleasure at the idea.

Kakashi threw open the door, his brows drawn together in concern. He looked at Sasuke, and frowned further.

"I saw that fucking old bastard talking to you again. Did he get to you?" Kakashi was clearly having a moment of jealousy.

Sasuke chuckled, well in a way Orochimaru had gotten to him, at least, he'd driven an idea home to Sasuke. The raven went and put his arms around Kakashi's neck, "Sort of." He whimpered pathetically.

Kakashi held Sasuke, "Want me to take you home, pet?" He ran his hand down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke shivered at the touch, his temperature jumping another degree.

"What are you wearing?" Kakashi felt the ribbons through the fabric of the sweater.

"Take me to the car and I'll show you." Sasuke put his lips to Kakashi's ear and whispered.

The older man's face ran through several emotions, his eyes flicking to the bathroom door. Sasuke knew what he was thinking, but he wanted something more private.

"Please, Kakashi. I can't wait until we are home. Let's go to the car now." Sasuke's brain was already melting away with the anticipation of finally being with Kakashi again.

"What's got you so fired up?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

Sasuke turned around, put one hand on the counter, and pushed out his butt. With his other hand, he took Kakashi's hand and moved it down Sasuke's ass until Kakashi's fingers were right on the tip of the plug that was still stuffed inside Sasuke.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt the little hard little knob through Sasuke's pants, he gave it an experimental flick and Sasuke's head rolled back in pleasure.

He huffed a little moan, "Please, Kakashi. Take me to the car." He tried begging.

"Finally came around, baby?" Kakashi smiled, "Of course I'll take you."

Kakashi wasted no time. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of the party. Sasuke couldn't resist giving the home-wrecker Iruka a little parting wink as he was being taken away.

The older man opened the door and half-pushed Sasuke into the backseat of his SUV before climbing in after him.

Kakashi shut the door and hit the lock, in the soft interior lighting he looked at Sasuke and his face was positively wolf like in its hunger.

"Show me." He ordered, he was turned so he could face Sasuke but he settled back comfortably against the door.

Sasuke shivered. Normally when they were doing it in public spaces, they didn't take the time or risk of stripping all the way, but Sasuke needed to show Kakashi exactly the lengths he'd gone to tonight. He pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it in the back. Next, he opened his dress shirt, popping a few buttons off in his impatience. Kakashi was chuckling, but his breath came up short when Sasuke finally pulled off his shirt.

Kakashi whistled low, "So you were finally going to pull out all the stops, huh?"

The raven nodded, "Yes, my plan was to seduce you." Sasuke kicked off his shoes and shucked off his pants. He put one knee up on the seat and sat on his heel, his other long leg stretched out, so he was on display for his boyfriend.

Kakashi drank in the sight of him for a moment before giving him a small smile, "And the rest?"

Sasuke had never felt more vulnerable than he had at that moment, he flipped his position around so his back was to Kakashi. He startled a little when Kakashi's warm hands grabbed his waist, pulling him backwards and lifting his ass up. He waited for Kakashi to do something, however, Kakashi didn't move, he held his hands still.

Reaching back, Sasuke started to pull down the gauzy underwear but Kakashi pushed his hands away.

Sasuke put his elbows on the seat and swallowed, "You have to take off the underwear."

Without warning Kakashi slapped Sasuke's ass.

A shocked gasp escaped Sasuke, but his toes curled in pleasure. He'd never played a spanking game with Kakashi before. Sadly, they didn't really have time, as Kakashi's little love smack had reminded him. "Please take off my underwear." Sasuke amended his statement.

"Good boy." Kakashi praised him, sliding the underwear down in the back until it was just sitting under Sasuke's cheeks.

The blue plug was visible, Sasuke was twitching around it as his skin was suddenly exposed.

Kakashi rubbed his hands against Sasuke's ass, spreading them and feeling their shape.

"How long have you had that in you?" Kakashi asked, he twisted it a little making Sasuke gasp.

"Since just before you called me."

Kakashi chuckled, "Poor pet. You must have been suffering. No wonder you're finally ready to beg for me."

Sasuke shook his head, "It's because you were right, I don't want anyone other than you."

"Very good answer." Kakashi gave the plug another twist and wiggle.

Sasuke whimpered, "Please take it out." It was slightly easier to say please that time.

"Well, I suppose, but a please isn't enough to get you very far." Kakashi warned before gently pulling the plug out.

Putting a hand to his mouth to try to silence his cry, Sasuke moaned when the toy was pulled out. As it widened for a moment and stretched him further, Sasuke sighed with relief when it was out. However, he felt empty the moment it was gone.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke looked over his shoulder.

He was smirking down at Sasuke, he looked like he had all the time in the world to drag this out.

"Please fuck me, Kakashi." Sasuke tried, he blushed to say it.

Another sharp slap landed on Sasuke's backside and Sasuke whimpered.

"I did warn you, baby." Kakashi scolded.

"Damnit Kakashi, what am I supposed to say?"

"You know what to say." He rubbed Sasuke's ass where he'd slapped it while he waited.

Sasuke shook his head, his mind was in a terrible fog. Kakashi hadn't even touched him but he was already hard and leaking, the underwear trapping his erection. He'd never felt this way, it was too weird, he wanted time to get his equilibrium back but that couldn't happen.

Kakashi's rubbing fingers pulled around the outside of Sasuke's stretched and twitching hole. The raven shuddered and thrust his hips back, wanting more.

Sasuke buried his face in the seat cushion, "Please. I want it Kakashi. I want you so badly. I need you." His eyes teared up as he spoke.

Before his tears could spill over Kakashi flipped him on his back, laying him down on the seat. Kakashi kissed him hard, his mouth was all over Sasuke's for a moment.

He leaned back, his mouth wet and his dark eyes sparkling.

"That was a good start, pet." He opened his pants, pulling out his hard member. He grabbed Sasuke's legs and put them up over his shoulders.

"The underwear…" Sasuke started to pull them off himself.

"Leave them, baby. After all, you wore them just for me." Kakashi put his hands on Sasuke's hips and thrust in without any further warning.

Sasuke couldn't help a small scream as he held onto the seat cushions. Sure, he'd had enough lube in him to keep the toy inside without aggravating him, but it was still just shy of enough for Kakashi to be ramming in like that. He knew he'd feel this tomorrow, not enough to hurt, but enough to ache all day so he wouldn't forget it.

Kakashi smiled, as if he knew exactly what Sasuke was thinking. He didn't move anymore though, just waited like that.

Sasuke grabbed Kakashi's shirt, "Don't stop. I want you so bad." Sasuke didn't even know where those words were coming from but he meant them.

Kakashi nodded, "You're doing good, darling." He started thrusting, using a leg on the floor for leverage.

Every thrust was hitting Sasuke's prostate, making Sasuke cry out each time. Kakashi was moving easier now, his own precome serving to aid the amount of lubricant.

"Fuck, Sasuke. You're so fucking precious. Crap, I've wanted you like this for years." Kakashi was moaning.

Sasuke was only hearing about every other word, his body had been trembling on the edge for too long now, he orgasmed hard and without warning, his body clenching around his lover. Kakashi came hard just after, shooting deep inside Sasuke.

Sasuke was lost for a moment, his mind drifting. He flinched though when he felt Kakashi pushing something inside him.

"No." Sasuke's voice was a tired whine.

"Oh yes, pet. I'm plugging you back up and when we get home I'm going to eat my cum out of you." Kakashi kissed Sasuke's thigh that was still against his chest, "It's going to be your reward."

Well that was certainly something, Sasuke though with a smile.

"Can you get to the front seat on your own?" Kakashi helped sit Sasuke up, and pulled Sasuke's dress shirt on him.

"Probably?" Sasuke wasn't exactly sure if his legs would support him. He debated if he wanted to even bother with his pants, but Kakashi was also dressing him in those.

Somehow Sasuke got to the front seat, he sat slouched, trying to not let the plug bother him. He was still in a contented daze and didn't know how Kakashi could focus enough to drive.

"So did I imagine it or did you say you wanted to do that for a long time?" Sasuke finally asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "You didn't imagine it."

"Why haven't we done it sooner then?"

Kakashi clenched his fingers around the steering wheel, he glanced at Sasuke briefly, "Honestly? You were so young when I fell in love with you. I decided to hold back and let you sort of set the pace and guide the relationship the way you wanted it."

Sasuke laughed, he'd been sixteen, it didn't really seem like he'd been that young. However, knowing what he knew now of Kakashi, it made sense that Kakashi had thought that way.

"I knew you would like it though, if you could ever get into that mindset." Kakashi added with a smirk.

Sasuke blushed a little. He would have never thought that he was the type to like something like that, but he had. "How did you know?" He asked in a small voice.

"Well, that's one of the advantages of age. Plus, I could sort of tell, you always picked games where you wouldn't ever really be open or vulnerable like that. If nothing else, that was a giveaway that you were avoiding it because you were either going to love the crap out of it or hate it."

"What would you have done if I hated it?"

"I was prepared to wait six weeks."

Sasuke laughed a little, "So my plan was to seduce you tonight with the outfit. Would that have worked?"

Kakashi covered his smile a little with his hand and glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye, "Oh baby, don't you know? That seduction was already begging for it."

Sasuke flushed a little and looked away, "No, it wasn't."

Taking one hand off the wheel, Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"I love you, pet."

They didn't say it often to one another, usually it was just in hushed tones when one of them was asleep. It kept the words special and meaningful.

"I love you too."


End file.
